


Mine

by Quagswagging



Series: Quag's Pack Verse [16]
Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Anal Sex, Biting, Choking, M/M, Pack Dynamics, Pack Feels, Porn With Plot, Possessive Behavior, Rimming, Rough Sex, Rut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-25
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-16 15:22:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29702595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quagswagging/pseuds/Quagswagging
Summary: Daniel gets his Rut and doesn't really appreciate seeing Michael cuddling his Mate.
Relationships: Daniel Ricciardo/Max Verstappen, Max Verstappen & Michael Italiano, Michael Italiano & Daniel Ricciardo
Series: Quag's Pack Verse [16]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1757020
Comments: 8
Kudos: 129





	Mine

**Author's Note:**

> Soooo this was supposed to be a little drabble but uhm they are too sexy I can't help it :)
> 
> This is mindless smut with a tiny bit of cuddly plot so yeah - ENJOY

Max sighed as he walked into the Packroom, tiredly wiping at his eyes as he shuffled over to one of the sofas. He was tired and in need of cuddles, but his usual teddy bear was nowhere to be found. Max wasn't sure where Daniel was, only having seen him briefly that morning before they had gone to their respective teams. Max had noticed the Alpha had been kind of cranky and quiet and Max knew it was better to leave him alone for a bit when he was like that. Becuase as much as they loved each other and belonged together, they both needed some space sometimes. Admittedly, it was Max more often than Dan, but then Alpha being cranky happened occasionally too. 

It was just a normal relationship, and although Max missed his Mate a bit, he knew Daniel would come back to him when he was ready. He always did.

"Hey Max." A gentle voice spoke up. Michael was sitting lounged back on one of the sofas, smiling gently up at Max from where he had been typing a message on his phone. The Alpha rumbled softly when he saw how tired Max looked, and hesitantly patted the couch next to him, asking silently if Max wanted some comfort. Max smiled and sat down, cuddling into Michael’s side and sighing contentedly when the Alpha wrapped an arm around his shoulders.

“Dan has been off, hm?” Michael remarked. Max nodded, tiredly pushing into the Alpha’s side.

“Yes. Maybe his rut is coming up?” he muttered. Michael hummed thoughtfully, gently stroking Max’s hair.

“Could be.” the Alpha answered, softly rumbling as Max nosed Michael’s shoulder a little. Max liked Daniel’s trainer a lot, the Alpha not only keeping his dumb Mate safe but also always keeping an eye on Max. Michael was sweet and good-natured and Max felt safe with him when Daniel wasn’t there, the Alpha always letting Max cuddle him if he needed the attention. 

Max yawned and let out a soft noise when Michael wrapped a soft blanket around his shoulders, tucking him in to make him even more comfortable. It was warm and safe like this, and Michael’s soft rumbles made Max’s eyes flutter closed.

Max must have fallen asleep somewhere after that, because he woke up with a start, not understanding why he suddenly felt on edge, like something was going to happen. Michael seemed alert too, his hand tense on Max’s shoulder as he drew in a deep breath through his nose. 

"Max-" he started, but before he could finish his sentence there was a loud hiss resonating through the room.

“Get your hands off my Omega.” a deep voice growled from the door. Max sleepily looked up, instinctively letting out a soft noise when he spotted his Mate. Daniel’s eyes had darkened, his eyes almost black due to his dilated pupils. His scent hung thickly in the air, making Max shudder, but the Omega still didn’t move. Max whined softly when Michael pulled away from him, the trainer getting up with his hands in front of him in a peaceful gesture as he backed away from the sofa.

“He’s all yours, mate.” Michael muttered, stepping backwards but still lingering in the room, seeming a little on edge about what Daniel was going to do.

“Omega…” Daniel’s voice had deepened into his Alpha voice, and Max moaned instinctively, not moving as Daniel slowly inched closer. He knew Daniel was in Rut, could see it in his eyes and could smell it in the air, but he wasn’t afraid. Even when Daniel acted on instinct, he was still his Mate, his love, and Max trusted he wouldn’t hurt him. 

“Alpha…” he whispered, baring his neck as Daniel came to kneel on the sofa next to him. Daniel’s hand curled around Max’s throat, not tight enough to hurt but enough to put pressure.

“Mine.” Daniel growled, biting at Max’s bottom lip. Max nodded, moaning softly. He felt himself getting aroused, his skin tingling and heat pooling in his belly as his Alpha pulled him close, hand slipping under Max’s shirt to touch his already heated skin. He knew Daniel wanted him, he knew Daniel needed the closeness and reassurance Max needed when he was in Heat. And he would let Daniel take it from him. 

“Your bedroom-” Michael started, but Daniel turned and snarled at him, seeming ready to attack. 

“I’d suggest you leave.” Daniel hissed at his friend. Michael didn’t even seem surprised, turning and rumbling at some of the other drivers. Pierre was cursing in French, shooting the couple an angry look as he pulled Yuki towards the door. Other drivers seemed more amused, as it was honestly not the first time something like this had happened, and before Max knew it, the room was empty and he was left alone with his Mate, although there was no doubt in his mind that Michael was keeping an eye on a possible change in Max's scent if something happened.

“Dan…” Max sighed, Daniel mouthing at his throat and marking up his pale skin. The Alpha growled deep in his chest, teeth fitting over Max’s throat until Max moaned and went soft and pliant in Daniel’s hold. 

“Get undressed.” Daniel said, his deep voice ringing in Max’s ears, making him moan and nod without hesitation. Daniel stood up from the sofa again, watching Max with those damned dark eyes as Max fumbled to pull his shirt off. 

“All of it, little one.” Daniel said when Max looked up at him with wide eyes, hands on the waistband of his pants. Max bit his bottom lip and nodded, getting up to wiggle out of his jeans and underwear too. He shuddered as he stood naked in front of his Mate, his cock already half-hard after just hearing Dan’s voice and smelling his thick scent. Daniel stepped closer, his hand curling around Max’s chin to make sure the Omega could not look away.

“I’m going to fuck you.” The Alpha growled lowly. “I’m going to make sure you know you’re _mine_.” he added. Max reached up to place a gentle hand on Daniel’s cheek, stroking his skin softly. He saw Daniel’s eyes lightening up slightly, the Alpha letting out a breathy sound before leaning in to bring their lips together in a searing kiss. Max tugged at Daniel’s shirt until Daniel took it off, the Alpha roughly pushing Max onto the sofa again and growling as Max sprawled his legs out invitingly. The Omega could feel his hole slick up as he watched Daniel slowly undo his belt, the Alpha’s eyes gliding over Max’s form as he growled some more. 

“Present yourself to me.” Daniel said, his voice still so deep that every word made Max’s heart skip a beat. The Omega nodded dutifully, turning his back to the Alpha as he knelt on the sofa, his hands resting on the backrest. He arched his back, jutting his ass out, and gasped when Daniel’s palm landed on his skin with a sharp smack. 

“You don’t belong to Michael, you shouldn’t be so close to him.” Daniel hissed, slapping Max’s ass again until the Omega mewled.

“I’m sorry, I’m sorry…” Max whined, pushing his ass out even more, desperately wanting Daniel to touch him. Daniel’s large palms kneaded his skin, pulling his cheeks apart and Max gasped, feeling vulnerable and trying to jerk away. 

“Don’t move.” Daniel hissed. Max whined but kept still, almost holding his breath as he waited for Daniel’s next move. Daniel’s thumb brushed over his hole, making Max clench and the Alpha groaned, licking the slick of his thumb before leaning in to bury his face between Max’s cheeks, lapping at the Omega’s hole. Max gasped, struggling to keep still as Daniel’s tongue pushed into him, licking him into him in such a filthy way that Max groaned and hid his embarassed, flushed face in his hands. 

He secretly loved this side of Daniel, the strong, possessive Alpha that wasn’t afraid to tell Max what to do. When Daniel wasn’t in Rut, he was still the one in charge, still the Alpha, but it wasn’t often that Max got to see Daniel like this. But it was a little embarrassing how much Max wanted Daniel.

“Dan, Dan please…” Max whined. Daniel growled, pulling away slowly. Max heard him lick his lips and whimpered, knowing Daniel was tasting him. 

“I like it when you beg.” the Alpha purred. Max dropping his head on his folded arms, breathing heavily as he waited for Daniel’s next move. He gasped loudly when Daniel’s blunt fingers pushed into him, checking if he was wet and open enough for him. Max whimpered, lifting his head back up and looking over his shoulder. 

“Take me, Alpha.” Max gasped. Daniel took Max’s ankle on his hand, pulling him off balance so Max fell face first on the sofa, knees resting on the floor now. His knees burned, and Max whined in pain, but he still arched his back as best he could to present himself to the Alpha once more.

The Alpha was leaned over him within seconds, teeth fitting over the crook of Max's shoulder to keep him in place as he thrusted in. Max mewled, fingers digging into the sofa’s pillows. He instinctively fought the Alpha’s bite a little, moaning happily when Daniel bit down even more firmly. Daniel was most likely drawing blood but Max didn’t care, wanting to be marked up so everyone knew who he belonged to. 

“Fuck me, Alpha.” Max gasped out. Daniel’s palm hit his ass again in a sharp smack and Max whimpered, instantly baring his throat for Daniel. He knew he had no right to make demands, that right now, he had no choice but to follow Daniel’s lead. The Alpha pulled back until his cock was almost out of Max’s hole, and then fucked back in with a sharp thrust. Daniel’s hand wrapped around Max’s throat once again, pulling him up so Max was arched back into him, his head pressed against Daniel’s shoulder.

“Look at you.” Daniel growled. “So needy for my cock, so open and wanting.” he added darkly, teeth dragging over Max’s ear, knowing Max was sensitive there. Max squeaked softly, barely remembering to breathe as Daniel fucked into him at a brutal pace. Daniel always smelled so fucking good when he was aroused, but now, with his Rut deepening his scent, Max felt like he was addicted to him. 

“Please Daniel, please…” Max gasped. His own cock was hanging heavy under his belly, hard and leaking and throbbing with the need to be touched. But Max knew Daniel wouldn’t touch him, that the Alpha wanted him to come from his thrusts alone. 

Daniel’s grip around Max’s throat tightened, keeping him up in the uncomfortable arch as his thrusts became more sloppy. Max whimpered, placing his own hand over Daniel’s, taking comfort in the little touch as he heard Daniel’s growls become louder. 

“You’re going to take my knot now, Omega.” Daniel whispered hotly in his ear, his Alpha voice making Max babble incoherently in return. "You're going to take my knot and you'll have my pups, I'll fuck pups into you." Daniel added, his hormone clouded mind seeming to have forgotten about Max's birth control. 

Max gasped as Daniel’s knot pushed into him, the pain of the sudden stretch making Max try to wiggle away, clawing at Daniel’s arms as he silently asked the Alpha to let him go. Daniel only held him more tightly, biting down on the back of Max’s neck as he pushed him into the backrest of the sofa. 

“Mine.” Daniel hissed. Max moaned in answer, clenching his eyes shut to keep in his frustrated tears as he still hadn’t come. 

“Yours.” he whispered raspily. For a few minutes, Daniel didn’t allow him to move, the Alpha’s hips bucking slightly to fuck in and out of Max as much as he could with the knot swollen inside of Max. Max whined softly, just giving in to the Alpha and trusting his Mate to take care of him. He could smell Daniel’s scent changing, becoming more softer, gentler, more like the scent Max was used to. 

“Maxy…” Daniel murmured tiredly after a long moment of silence, the Alpha nosing his face against the crook of Max’s neck. Max smiled breathlessly, reaching back clumsily to stroke Daniel’s curls.

“Hey baby.” he answered softly, sighing in relief as Daniel dropped his hand from the Omega’s throat, the Alpha’s hand brushing over his chest down to Max's belly. Max gasped softly as Daniel’s hips pushed forward, fucking more cum into him and he knew Daniel, with his mind still clouded, was just protecting his Mate's belly.

Max whimpered, wanting to reach down to touch his own cock, to finally get himself off, but then Daniel’s fingers moved away from his belly and curled around his length already, stroking him with long, slow strokes.

“Sorry, darling.” Daniel muttered, kissing Max’s jaw. Max whined softly, turning his head to press his nose against Daniel’s cheek, and shuddered he finally found his release, spilling over Daniel’s hand as Dan muttered sweet nothings in his ear.

“Shit…” Max groaned, pushing his ass back to make sure Daniel’s knot was still firmly inside him before whining as he got too sensitive for Dan to touch him. Daniel rumbled happily, licking Max’s cum off his hand before wrapping both his arms around Max’s waist and chest, holding him as close as he could before gently guiding Max until they were both laying on the sofa, Max pressed in between the sofa's backrest and his Alpha.

“I’m sorry about all of this.” Daniel chuckled breathlessly, hands stroking over Max’s skin as the Omega contentedly cuddled back into him. 

“It’s okay, I quite like it when you go full Alpha on me.” Max smiled. Daniel rumbled, nosing the bite marks he had left on Max’s neck and shoulders to make sure his Mate wasn’t too hurt.

“Good.” Daniel chuckled softly in answer, sighing happily when Max reached back to card his fingers through Dan’s hair again, something which never failed to calm the Alpha down. Max knew that Daniel hated losing control, that getting his Rut was somewhat of a nightmare for Daniel, and he just wanted his Mate to know he was here for him, that it was okay.

“I love you, Dan.” Max mumbled, turning his head as best he could to let Daniel kiss him softly. Daniel smiled, linking his fingers with Max’s over the Omega’s belly, and returned the soft words with nothing but affection in his voice.

“We’re safe here, Daniel.” Max muttered, feeling the Alpha was still tense around him. They were vulnerable like this, linked together and out in the open, not even in their own bedroom - it was a far from optimal situation. Max knew Daniel was anxious about keeping Max safe, that the Alpha would have been more comfortable without the possible threat of other Alpha’s walking in.

But this was their Pack, their family, and Max knew no one would hurt them. 

“Can I come in?” a voice spoke up, and the couple looked up to find Michael poking his head out of their usual bedroom. Daniel hesitated but nodded, letting the other Alpha come closer. Michael was rumbling softly at them, baring his neck for Daniel before carefully draping a soft fleece blanket over the couple to save their dignity a little.

“Thank you.” Max smiled softly. Daniel nodded too, his cheeks flushed lightly.

“Yes. And I’m sorry for my reaction earlier." He murmured, tilting his head so Michael could nuzzle their noses together. Michael hummed, and winked at them.

"Don't worry about it, mate. I would be protective too if Max was my Omega." He said teasingly, chuckling as Daniel instinctively got angry again. "That was a joke, Dan." He added, pushing their noses together again in a soft nuzzle. He then leaned in to press a fond kiss to the top of Max's head, seeming to test Dan's reaction. Daniel only sulked a little, nosing the spot Michael had kissed on Max's head to get the other Alpha'a scent off, but did not get angry.

"Can I let the others in too?" Michael asked, and Max nodded before Daniel could say no. Yes they were still naked, and yes they were still vulnerable, but Max wanted Daniel to trust the Pack, even when his hormones were all over the place.

Besides, maybe seeing them linked together would make sure no other Omegas would try to get to Daniel.

"Maxy…" Daniel huffed. Max just grinned and shrugged up his shoulder.

"It's your fault we fucked in the living room." He hummed with a cheeky grin. Daniel groaned, pushing his face in Max's shoulder.

"You're going to tease me about this for a long time, yeah?" He chuckled. Max grinned.

"Of course." He answered cheekily. Daniel growled softly, with no true anger in his tone, and leaned in to press a kiss just behind the Omega's ear.

"Just wait until you get your next Heat, Omega dear. Just you wait…"

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave kuddos and comments and thank you for reading <3
> 
> Find me tumblr; bwoahtastic


End file.
